


To Pastures New

by tauri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Future Fic, M/M, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauri/pseuds/tauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Ash leaves Kalos, Clemont can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pastures New

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #009 at fandomweekly, 'The Night Before'.

Ash had always talked so breathlessly of his adventures in far-off regions, and in an oblique sort of a way, Clemont supposed he'd always known that Kalos, too, would someday fall under that heading. Those other regions, the Pokemon he'd found there, the friends he'd made and the companions he'd traveled with... Ash liked to live in the moment and so didn't bring the past up often, but when he did, it was always with that _look_ in his eye. That precious kind of excitement that Clemont had found so intoxicating to begin with.

 _One day, Ash will move on. One day, Kalos will be another memory for him_. Clemont had always known those things, and yet found himself completely unprepared for when, somehow, that day was _tomorrow_ and it suddenly felt as if there were a hundred - no, a thousand - things that he wanted to say. Of course, every day since gathering all of the Kalos gym badges and challenging Diantha had held that possibility, but _now_ \--

'Now' still felt like a night like all of the others, though. They'd gone to the nearest Pokémon Center, ready for Ash to catch his plane in the morning. The thought still seemed ridiculous - as if he was leaving, but he'd come back, right? They'd have more adventures together soon, right? _No_ , Clemont told himself. _This is, probably, it_.

The big goodbyes would come in the morning. Serena would probably cry. Bonnie would _definitely_ cry. Clemont liked to think that he'd be able to see Ash off with a manly smile and shake of the hand, but knew that he was just as likely as the others to let his emotions get the better of him.

They have an early start, he knows that. Despite that, he can't bring himself to sleep, not just yet. Part of him feels frustrated at this; it wasn't as if there were any _reason_ for him to stay awake - the room is dark and Ash is, sensibly, already sleeping. If Clemont turns his head, he can see the shape of Ash underneath his covers in the next bed over.

He could wake Ash up. Part of him wants to; _you can sleep on the plane, can't you?_ His own sense of rest for the next day is already a lost cause. He even sat up in bed, looking over at Ash, but lay back down after a few moments. He _could_ wake Ash up, but... then what? Maybe they could take a walk, get some fresh air, but again - _then_ what?

There were many things racing around Clemont's head that he felt it wouldn't help Ash to hear. Especially now, any grand gesture feels like it would be selfish - it wouldn't stop him from leaving, and Clemont would never want to, so what would be the point? Perhaps there'd been an appropriate window for _feelings_ and _big confessions_ and Clemont had, simply, missed it. Ash wasn't a creature of regret, and Clemont didn't want to risk saddling him with those needless feelings - come the morning, Ash would wave enthusiastically as he left and carry his memories of Kalos fondly, _and that would be that_.

That was part of the attraction, after all. Ash couldn't be kept, or tamed, or calmed, and yet he'd still stayed by their side for all of this time. He could have gone anywhere and done anything, but for that length of time, they'd been able to travel together. Clemont worried, privately, if their adventures would be able to continue; he'd stay with Bonnie, naturally, but perhaps Serena might wish to go her own way, also. It might be too painful, at least for a while, to try to maintain smiles, _knowing_ what they'd lost. Clemont knew that they'd both know that Ash wouldn't want them to think like that, but what else could they do? _Maybe we'll go back to Lumiose. Maybe I'll take up residence in the Gym again_.

For a moment, Clemont had thought _maybe we could go with you?_ , but knew that that was mostly a fanciful dream. Kalos was where he belonged, he knew that as strong as anything. It wasn't as if it was impossible to visit other regions, though. Maybe one day, with Bonnie, as a holiday...? _Maybe_.

Maybe there, too, would be companions who would come to think as fondly of Ash as Clemont did now. He isn't sure how to feel about that; Ash is so gregarious and charismatic that it feels like an inevitability, and yet he just can't bring himself to be jealous of Ash's unknown future. Perhaps there will be someone who, on the other side of the world, would have these same worries and concerns. Someone else who would want to say _stay here with me_ , and know that that sort of thing just isn't how Ash operates. The thought feels almost comforting; in regions he's never been to, there are almost undoubtedly other people who have felt those feelings, thought those thoughts. Clemont knows that he probably isn't the first and likely won't be the last, but also knows that that isn't Ash's fault. _That's just how you are. Because you are who you are, that's why I--_

He knows that once Ash leaves, he will likely fall off of the map. Despite that, Lumiose will always stay in place, as will its gym. _If you ever come back, you'll know where to find me_. Clemont thinks on those words. _If you ever come back, I want to see what you've learnt!_ Promises through Pokémon battle seem more suited to Ash's style.

 _Maybe one day, you'll come back_.

 _...Maybe one day, I'll go and find you_.

Weighing those thoughts up in his mind, Clemont closes his eyes. The morning is still hours away, after all.


End file.
